


Aftermath

by lachowskii



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, BDSM, Centric, Dominance, Drama, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Sexual Content, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachowskii/pseuds/lachowskii
Summary: Enjoy what you and Seth used to have. Get the taste you once craved again while he processes the recipes for disaster.





	1. Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got an influx of views and comments. I'm sure plenty of others have too. And I'm not going to write obvious here to /why/ it's happening.
> 
> As many know, I did say in April 2017, I am no longer writing fics. Due to rehab programs and psychiatry reasons.Technically, I am not fully 'retired' but there's almost space for stuff racing in my head to drop out of no where. I was doing some writing that wasn't related to this but it inspired me to just drop some material as usual. Dom! Seth will never get retired tbh.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> "I Don't Wanna Do This Anymore" by XXXtentacion is what somewhat inspired for the concept or I guess differences.

"I love the way you lose it.” Seth expresses this with his thumb tracing your bottom lip before you start to suck and taste in the midst of heat. 

_Almost like you don’t want to play fair._

There is a recipe for disaster in the midst of you want and can’t love. Let’s not think of love, let’s not think of ownership, remember this is all for desire. You can scream, hit him, throw something and show aggression or ask to be touched, fucked and cared for just for tonight. 

Skin slowly touches your back, down to cuff something that is yours after trailing down your spine. The way Seth stares at you, his heavy breathing, breath of mint and ordering you to be still and knowing the next task would make it impossible.

Seth spanks you over and over, as you fall against his chest then stand tall again which appears in the silhouette sometimes that you’re against him and bent open. The way he slowly raises your dress send you of bliss and he plans to imprint himself over and over or your pleasure’s sake. Meanwhile your eyes will swell with fluid, your eyes alone would be begging for him to stop and also make you feel the hurt and comfort. 

_Mercy._  
_Mercy._  
_Mercy._

Spanks become bruising and forceful and the way you lift your head against his chest as he continues to rub and spank, he stares at how needing your lips are. A bite, pulling you in over and over without ever interacting to how you beg for it. Seth sucks continuously on your bottom lip with finishing bites dismissing your passion. 

“If only you kissed me more when you were mine.” He said smirking. It’s not like you’re anybody else's at the point but Seth becomes reminiscent of everything over and over. His hands, gifted hands, long cunning things pressing on your hips as he turns you around so you can feel his cock against your ass. He teases you, slowly grinding on you from behind, breathing into your neck and kissing it as well. You can feel his urge, you can hear his low grunts and moans in your ear loving how the both of you want something but continue to play this slow game. It’s like grinding into you with an evident slumber, powerless action as Seth whispers _“This feels so good.”_ into your ear as he grinds against you harder.

_You know this game is dangerous._  
_You know you both will lose control._

Were these words spiking behind your teeth bringing any meaning. Were you in love for what he does to you or a mask of regret. Would you swallow away Seth’'s doubts too? Seth hands cover your throat with no tightness, only a grip to remind you what this night is for. It’s to test the pressure around you but also grants you to lose it. You are the hymns noted in melody of softness, purification and testing. You scream of resilience to prolong your use of being used. You gather yourself into his being, against him, for him and to get stroke inside every sensitive crevice in your body. 

It’s the quality of small sensual pain overflowing and wishing that Seth collects himself after you’re both through. One may face the wreck of sweat, bruising and tossing to relish and possibly screams. So, are you front and center or are you hidden beneath what appears right now?

_Show yourself_

“Fuck me.” You said holding Seth’s arm, against it and for it. Directly against his ear then biting his earlobe seductively. Seth doesn’t make a sound, a blink or any movement. He loves it when he has you here. If you didn’t know by now, it’s the precious moment of begging. It’s the sudden grab of your arm before you positioned yourself and proper move to beg again, Seth wants you relentless.

“Fucking you is no problem.” Seth spoke against your lips. His hand cuffing your left shoulder pushing you slowly down to the ground as you obeyed with quickness. He’s so suave with the response, his embracing tone is soon to be followed with something else. 

“But you know begging respectfully is the rule here.” Seth spoke leaving you on your knees. You didn’t ask for permission, you slipped off your heels, slipped off your shirt. You wanted to be damn near close to the end zone as possible. Let these things fill your need to the desire and closer to your wants. 

Seth knows your game, no matter how loose you may feel, look, think he backs away with the _’come here’_ notion of his fingers, over and over again. Smirking, the laughing, the pushing you away from him again and again. You watch him toss his cardigan to the couch as you continue towards him. The grey v-neck keeping hugging his upper body and you’re jealous of it. 

“You’re gonna come aren’t you? Come get what you want?" He spoke, with a chuckle. He shook his head while biting his lip and you gather yourself more for him. Once Seth falls back into the chair he awaits to your choices. The greedy hands on his thighs, the way your face sits intertwined with his crotch almost touching your face. This is perhaps the needed quench of something that leaves you dry. You’re out of the alcohol, so what else would be there for the lead of dominance and your body. Do you beg and beg with the _’I need you’_ and the _’I wanna fuck you_ remarks over and over until he gives in. The brazen looks in both your eyes linger through each other. 

As your hands tugged on Seth’s belt front and center, he never removes your touch. Simple places his hand on top of yours and you quiver. Accepting the unexpected and hoping not to scatter in the air and take it all in. Your heart speeds up with thundering in your ears. Heated and wanted. 

Seth leaning towards you so his fingers lift your chin up so you look directly into his being. At this point it seemed damn near possible. The way Seth smolders his look, staring at you, with an almost arrogant demeanor, sharp piercing gaze and occasional flash of fangs glimmering in the dim light. 

“The back of my mind always reminds me to fuck you like it’s going to be my last time.”


	2. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under Seth's hands while you already have a man but with Seth there is no match given.

“I want to remind you, you’re nothing less because of what we do. You’ll always be fundamentally mine, only mine and incredibly shameless.”

Seth just watches you. The ways you can be bent, bounded or broken for a period of time. He's manly, a strong facade of looks and between cold pride. Pride of being your Master. Your master wants to see you punished and wearing thin. Take the roughness, as you asked and be pleased and burning.Does your trust allow you to follow orders so easily? Can you watch from afar and without hesitation keep your composure? You’re his precious possession.

“My job is to lead you when your body gets lost,” Seth said looking at you before he’d walk towards you.

You weren’t lost. You just happened to stray into another man’s arms and Seth wants one last evening knowing it would be his last. It could be half the pills, it could be half the booze and half decisions. Yet, you’re here and he’s here so make the best of a night for secretive honors. 

 

You have to savor, knowing true dominance doesn’t mean he rushes into his will and taking action. Seth would like to see you combust on confusion within that heated flesh of yours. Seth was in every way that dominant, that intrigued and that filthy. Your options can’t limit dominance, not his, while he creates bondage of blush and sweat on your precious skin. He loves every moment, he speaks about you in his dreams and he dwells your patience. 

_Your current lover could never get things done like this._

Seth would make you eat those words over and over but his body can’t remake up the decisions leading into discovery and then leading into displeasure. You’re so out of body at this point, your knees carry your weight, your body shifts and suggests against him. 

Too delicate. A helpless matter, The adrenaline you get in the mix of his hands that brings you happiness. Your mind has it’s own visited vacation subspace once his grip tightens around your throat.

For as you trust in him, you see the beauty within all of this. The unwavering way of your eyes locked in his, not much space to breathe or grasp an idea. Seth says you need to be put in your place and being fucked until you understand he can go further. What is more primal than this?

“I can fuck you, make you filthy and fuck you up,” Seth says, behind you once his hands grope your breasts and his deep voice melts against your ear. With such promise in his words and the way, he feels pressed against you.

“But I guess I already done that?” Seth breathed and paused. “Fucked you up.” 

He always says the inevitable while he wants to choke or impale the possibilities. His emotional drive sky rockets into the buildings of his feelings every time this happens. But you always continue like you do, you stay peased, submissive and listening  
.   
Simple as that. That trust is there. Carrying you to the bed upstairs. You see his face, focused and determined watching you moan when he spread your legs open, keeping them there and laughing because you can’t keep quiet. His hands run up your thighs and a raised eyebrow, begging you to grab him and taste his lips and make him fuck you but you have no control.

_In reality no one owns anybody at this point. Except the same trust_

 

His own powerful velvet caress, fingers slightly rubbing your clit and he you give him the struggle of a lifetime as he pressed on your thigh to keep you open.Look at you, composed of pure pulsating pleasure. Your patience would have to be everlasting but do you want to be damaged when you start to claw at his chest? A master, who can master you completely, with no form of doubt and you gave yourself a rippling form of agreement way before this even started. 

“You drip enough, become raw enough and withstand whatever state of lust I can fuck you in,” Seth says, revealing your body fully to him across the floor and dismantle to requests.

“Can I reach you in your possibilities you never saw me accomplish tonight,” Seth stated. He placed you, blindfolded and helpless. His teeth biting you, pinching and pain. Feel his breath in areas, cooling you down but these kinks warm you back up quickly.

Scratching you purposely, and kissing you at the same time with two wildly distractions. When your hands behind your back, he put your on his laps letting you have your way. You can’t see but hear his instructions, even while grinding and Seth fights the feeling of wanting to insert himself inside you.Squeezing your thighs, making you feel breathless with little as possible. His hands spank your ass for light bruises, balanced of hurt and comfort.

“You want to know your place? Don't you?” He said denying to penetrate you because he wants you weak and craving in a way you can’t fathom.

On your knees and when you want to stand he’d push you back down. Simple, solid, embracing to be his little fuck toy. You want to know your place? Find it here, once his cock goes inside your mouth and the pulse of desire within his strokes. Warm, wet, tight and the sound of you choking.

Go on, tell him how much you like the pain. Blushing flesh and hair disheveled with eyes that speak with tears and greatness. Fragile frame, peaceful eyes when he sees you in this view and his hand pressed on your neck.

Feel Seth fucking you, choking you until it’s an equal mix of suffering. His moans are agreeing with your satisfaction, he gets off on seeing you weak, in heat, satisfied and filled with a sexual hunger for him. That’s a secret praise to him he has no choice but to show you how much he adores you.

He loves making you be the on top, even he has you blindfolded and cuffed you can still work your legs, you can have endless orgasms as he lies back seeing you so restricted. Profanities being thrown all around and he’s so glorious in his mind this is your power of will.  
You’re crazed by his touch alone, a definitive degree of control with your wet lips waiting for him each night.

If he plays this part he has to keep you beneath him but shows you that after it’s done, it's about how much you matter to him. Asserting the knowing, he’s yours to keep. The danger of not being a small factor when you know this is the better stance than anything else life had to offer. But we has to offer isn’t your ownership anymore. 

 

“Your current man couldn’t fathom this reality. No one keeps you crawling back but me. But I know after tonight, you cannot stay.”


	3. Windows ( Broken )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although you could have Seth with you, on you, between you.... the aftermath of the reality sets in for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> This final chapter comes from the "I, HATE" prose I wrote of myself in my recent writing collection called "Onyx & Nightshade" and I took some of it and changed into this fanfic perspective.
> 
> To read Onyx and Nightshade, you can go into my works section here on AO3 and find it. If you don't see it, then you need to log in on AO3 to see it because it might be private/locked.

Did you know being with you made my brain quiet. I didn’t have to invent anything. 

I didn’t have to alter to some self creation or cartoonized figure in this mind of mine. I guess I didn’t expect to only see you today. Your strange innocent smile appeared and I wasn’t hoping for what I got behind it tonight. No, you aren’t a figment of my imagination that every time you’re in my head my throat hurts as I swallow. The sun shines through my blinds only in the morning to remind me of what you looked the first time I woke up to you. The sound of the shower running reminds me of the sweat dripping down your face when you were on top of me. Sometimes the silence in the middle of the night reminds me that I once spoke your language; but somehow I forgotten every word.

It’s been raining every since you left. 

The lies that start and attempt for us to shore up the impossible hole in the real and pure effect. Structurally this is no different than the truth. Yet, without it we may be paralyze. Unable to speak. I tend to try to see you as both bright and dark. I am not sure what is the cause of your leaving but I stand here with checkerboard of racing thoughts of my mind adding infinitum. 

Don’t think I can’t sit here and relish of every word you said, every movement, eyes glaring and every touch we’ve shared. I feel this is going into the necessary code of isolation to the fortress of my heart. 

I’m a man of singularities gaining attribution. Holding to the thought of how you won’t ever answer my calls no longer, see me no longer, fuck me no longer or kiss me no longer. I closed the door behind you earlier yelling in the silence, only my screams and wishes or preferences to why I can’t have you. Within some case of narrative I can’t find but I watch you from the window as you walk away. Remember how you once granted me the dominant gestalt, however it became necessary.

However I could ease you on top of me any given time just to tangled my hands in your hair again. Fistful and gradually, slowly, toss you to and away from my chest. It’s like ownership of the single trees. Your body is one apple away of how the rest tumbles against me. For this is how my mind works.

The way you’ll squirm beneath me, the way you’ll wrap around me, I can’t have the scent of you reminiscent on my sheets after tonight since you’ve been gone. The pressured moment of you always staying in the mindfulness of your body with me on top of you. They say get uncomfortable and while I get toward the dissimilation and differentiation I blink and overwhelm of yielding rather establishing.As my thoughts, I sit and cherish in an instant of a crisis. 

How can you beg for the power again when power was never given in the first place.

I may drink until I sleep. I may justify the monsters beneath the bed you lied across to only showcase the alterations of which I can’t stand myself. I think I’m just as far gone as my mind allows. The fucking was the gift I didn’t deserve and you walking away could see the last time was here and ready to be fully gone.

I was never fully worthy.

I been watching the rainfall against the window ever since you parted. Thinking I would see you or find you but it turns out to be no one. No one but me. Only me. Somewhere in my head, it must have registered that a memory is halfway or a sort of compromise between silence and truth. So why only now have I realized how broken we really are? How broken I really am.


End file.
